Carpe Noctem
by PattoG
Summary: no es mas que una chiquilla, aun cuando ya han pasado varios años desde que la horrible guerra termino y las cosas volvieron a su cause natural, ella es aun una niña... ¿verdad?


Carpe Noctem

-

By patzy-chan

-

-x-

Vamos no es mas que una chiquilla, aun cuando ya han pasado varios años desde que la horrible guerra termino y las cosas volvieron a su cause natural, ella es aun una niña, algo dulce aun que mas bien de un carácter fuerte y decidido que la hacen ver mayor en ocasiones pero su cuerpo delgado y delicado hacen pensar lo contrario, además ese rostro maravilloso de infantiles facciones que contrastan con las mas que tentadoras curvas de su cuerpo… en fin es una chiquilla pero aun así es la chiquilla mas tentadora que a conocido jamás…

Justo cuando Mai pensaba en que su amado novio le pediría matrimonio Aang, Katara, Sokka, zuki y toph habían decidido visitar a su amigo y ahora señor del fuego Zuko en cuanto llegaron fueron instalados en las mejores habitaciones del palacio y después durante una magnifica cena charlaron recordando viejos tiempos y sobretodo los planes de todos a futuro… pero aunque la charla era ruidosa y divertida la mente de Zuko estaba en otra parte… no muy lejos, pues a decir verdad la razón de su distracción reía alegremente frente a el.

Y a pesar de intentarlo no lograba apartar la mirada de la pequeña maestra tierra que en ese momento narraba uno de sus largos viajes… pero las palabras no llegaban a su mente… el era solamente conciente del movimiento de sus labios rosas… de la manera en que su cabello negro brillaba con la luz de los candiles y de esos ojos que a pesar de que no podían ver el mundo dejaban ver claramente su alma…

Por dios, si de algo estaba seguro el señor del fuego era que jamás había sentido tantos sentimientos contradictorios, el sabia que era fuerte pero no podía evitar desear cuidar de ella… el sabia que no lo necesitaba pero quería quedarse con ella siempre… ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Mai le inspiraba algo así.

La cena llego a su fin y el como el resto se retiro a dormir a sus aposentos más sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño de tan solo recordarla… sus ojos, su pelo, su voz… su cuerpo… era una verdadera tentación, desde que llego y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo hasta hacia solo unos cuantos minutos cuando beso su mejilla antes de retirarse a su alcoba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro…

Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la sangre se helo en sus venas al ver al motivo de sus desvelos en su puerta… vestida con un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas y su largo cabello negro suelto… tan bella como siempre y ala vez mas hermosa que nunca… la vio acercarse hasta su cama y detenerse frente a el…

"¿Puedo estar aquí unos minutos… por favor?"

Su vocecita temblorosa y algo asustada lo enterneció de sobremanera la miro y sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y abría la boca para preguntar

"¿estas bien Toph?"

La vio dudar un momento como si no supiera que responder, un leve rubor teñía de rosa sus mejillas, pero el supuso era el frió de la noche quien lo provocaba… la vio acercarse mas y temblar un poco… sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones tiro de la mano que aun sostenía obligándola a sentarse en la cama, una vez allí la abrazo tiernamente y al sentirla estremecerse de nuevo la arropo con sus mantas… ella simplemente se acurruco mas contra su pecho y cerro los parpados… pasaron unos minutos así… simplemente abrazándose en silencio hasta que ella tímidamente hablo

"yo... tenia miedo… el suelo aquí tiene unas vibraciones muy raras… no logro acostumbrarme y eso me asusta…"

De pronto entendió todo, las vibraciones que su chiquilla sentía eran debido al volcán subterráneo… mantenía el suelo inestable y de noche cuando todo mundo esta descansando, y no hay mas personas caminando que la distraigan de la sensación del suelo debía ser bastante malo para ella…

"tranquila, es por el volcán"

"un volcán, eso explica todo… odio los volcanes, me aterran…"

Si no fuera por que la sentía temblando en sus brazos ya se abría reído, pero en lugar de eso solo la apretó mas y mas fuerte y ella suspiro lentamente… la miro fijamente unos segundos y sin poder detenerse bajo su rostro hasta el de ella y lentamente rozó sus labios, sentía su corazón acelerado y también el de ella latiendo con fuerza…

Se estaba alejando cuando sintió sus brazos aferrar su cuello y sus calidos labios devolver su beso con ansiedad y ternura a la vez… su sabor era indescriptible… dulce y delicioso… su calor… su piel… sus manos recorriendo su torso bajo la ropa, su lengua luchando contra la suya y sus piernas esbeltas a su alrededor… unas palabras en latín acudieron a su mente en ese momento… y sin pensar las dejo escapar contra sus labios

"Carpe Noctem"

Ella levanto su rostro como si quisiera verlo y una gran y dulce sonrisa ilumino su rostro… descendió de nueva cuenta hasta sus labios y lo beso esta vez aun mas apasionadamente… luego de unos segundos se separo lo suficiente para murmurarle

"esa es mi intención…" antes de continuar con la tarea de besarlo y recorrer con la yema de sus dedos su cuerpo…

El simplemente sonrió. Dejo a sus manos vagar por las curvas de la chica y que su boca devorara los dulces labios de su amada tentación…

Si bien por la mañana tendría que hablar con mai y los demás y contarles que estaba enamorado de la pequeña maestra tierra por ahora solo se relajaría y disfrutaría de lo que tanto había anhelado…

Terminado 01 de marzo de 2009 a las 03:41 p.m.

Bien siendo sincera este es mi primer fanfic de avatar jamás había escrito sobre el tema pero me gusto supongo que no lo hice tan mal…

Como un dato cultural "carpe noctem" significa aferrate a la noche o aprovecha la noche


End file.
